


Cognac and Cream

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Promptio Weekend 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Ignoct, Day 3, Fluff, Future / Free Day, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Prompto Weekend 2018, mention of other characters, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Promptio Weekend 2018Day 3 - Future/Free DayPrompto and Gladiolus celebrate New Year's Eve as an official couple.





	Cognac and Cream

    Prompto collapsed into one of the cushy, ornate dining chairs that circled the table his friends and boyfriend were sitting at, tugging at his tie to loosen it and popping the first few buttons of his dress shirt open. With their official 'party duties' taken care of, they were free to relax. The citadel was hosting their usual New Year's celebration, a party more lavish than even the King's birthday - though it was Prompto's first time actually attending it. He'd been around for Noctis's birthday banquets and for the Longest Night festivals, but he typically declined invitations to Citadel events. Unless, in this case, his best friend literally dropped to his knees to beg Prompto to go. He'd rather endure a stiff, overly-formal party than have the literal Prince pleading at his feet ever again.  
  
    Scores of high class Lucians flocked to the roof of the largest building in Insomnia to rub elbows, gawk at the world of royalty, and  _drink_. Even some commoners with connections managed to get in - himself included. He couldn't even quite use his excuse as a member of the Crownsguard or his role as 'His Highness's Royal Retainer' for the privilege. Prompto was no fool, he knew the only reason he gained his position - or had been able to step foot inside the citadel at all - was because of his status as the Prince's best friend. True, he worked his ass off to prove himself worthy and capable... but still, it was all rooted to the same reason.  
  
    Royal Retainer or not, he was very much a pleb who was way out of his depth. With his shock of blond hair and pale, mottled skin, he already screamed foreigner, even though he'd lived his entire life in Insomnia. People already talked about him, whispered behind his back. It was magnified when he was a  _low class_  foreigner who had a direct connection to the crown,  _and_  held a pretty damn high position within the citadel.  
  
    The whispers were  _infinitely_  worse when, piled on top of everything else, it had been recently leaked that  _he_  was the  _Royal Shield's_   _boyfriend_.  
  
    Oh yeah, Prompto had  _definitely_  wanted to spend the morning of New Year's Eve being stuffed into a suit by one Ignis Scientia for a  _press conference_  alongside Gladio, Noct, Clarus, and King Regis to confirm the rumors and assure the council and the public that their relationship would not affect their oaths and duties to the crown. At least the King and Gladio's father had already been well aware of it. Still, the event had been embarrassing and nerve-wrecking.  
  
    At least it meant that they'd been able to hold hands and dance at the party. The whispers hadn't been silenced, however. Gladio, Noct, and Iggy had all noticed Prompto's growing discomfort and souring mood as the night wore on. When they were given the green-light to take a break and roam around as they pleased, the trio dragged Prompto to a fairly secluded section of the rooftop that overlooked the party.  
  
    Prompto was exceedingly grateful for it. Infinitely more so when Ignis brought over plates of food. Gladio set glasses of various alcohol on the table. There was an Tenebraen Merlot for Ignis, Cleigne wheat beer for Prompto and Noctis, and a creamy concoction for himself.  
  
    "What's that?" Prompto asked when they finished eating, gulping down the last dregs of his beer. Amber eyes flicked up to meet his. Gladio's mouth curled into a small grin as he lifted the snifter and took a sip.  
  
    "An Alexander." He answered simply, licking. Prompto blinked, and at his blank stare, Gladio rolled his eyes in faux-exasperation.  
  
    "Cream, crème de cacao, and Cognac." Ignis informed Prompto for Gladio, "I have to admit, I'm surprised, Gladio. It's fairly decadent for you, isn't it?"  
  
    "Oh, definitely. But my dad always has one on New Year's Eve, and he always let me have a sip after I started high school. So now I always crave it on New Year's. Tradition, and all that." Gladio waved his free hand lazily in the air.  
  
    Noctis and Ignis gave soft snorts of amusement, shifting closer to each other and lazily twining their fingers together. Feeling the same tug of desire for physical contact, Prompto leaned his head against the shield's shoulder.  
  
    "Can I try some?" The blond asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes just so. His head was jostled as Gladio chuckled.  
  
    "'Course you can, sunshine. No need to give me those puppy dog eyes." Before Prompto could reach for the glass, they heard excited commotion from down below.  
  
    With a quick glance at his wristwatch, Ignis cleared his throat, "Eleven fifty-nine. Time for the countdown. Shall we join them?"  
  
    "Nah. I wanna kiss my boyfriend at midnight." Noctis answered with his trademark lopsided grin.  
  
    "I couldn't agree more." Gladio's voice rumbled. A moment later, Prompto yelped in surprise as large hands lifted him and dragged him effortlessly into Gladio's lap. Prompto broke down into light giggles, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck.  
  
    The crowd was turned away from where they were, focused on the ball of light that would drop down the front of the citadel during the final countdown. Somewhere distant on the streets below, they could hear cheers. Nearly half the crowd began ticking down at twenty seconds, too excited - or too drunk - to wait longer.  
  
    Prompto knew that if they'd gone down to join the crowd, they would have been able to share a round of champagne with everyone else. However, he also knew that they wouldn't have been allowed the opportunity to celebrate in peace. The trusty trio of Kingsglaive - Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe - made sure the prying eyes of gossiping aristocrats and paparazzi stayed away.  
  
    No, champagne wasn't worth all the hassle. Not when the sky lit up with fireworks and Gladio's lips found his. Prompto gave him further access and as the shield's tongue glided over his, he delighted at the flavor. It was smooth and sweet, like a luxurious milkshake. Champagne definitely wasn't worth it when his boyfriend tasted of Cognac and cream.  
  
    "Happy New Year," Prompto whispered when they parted for a breath.  
  
    "Happy New Year, babe." Gladio flashed him a warm smile, brimming with love and affection. Yeah, Prompto could definitely see this becoming a tradition.  
  
    As stressful as the day had started, as they rang in the new year with sweet, lingering kisses, Prompto realized how much weight had lifted from his shoulders. Having their relationship out in the open meant that they could act like a normal couple when they were off-duty. They could hold hands while walking, plant little pecks on each others cheeks and lips without worrying about people seeing. It was a future he looked forward to.  
  
      
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first story that I worked on for Promptio weekend, because I'm fantastic at preparation! I got inspired, if you can believe it, by the name of a soap scent at Bath & Body Works.  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this last little piece of fluff to end off Promptio weekend!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
